1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus in which ink cured by irradiation with light is used. The invention also relates to a method for preventing uneven gloss on an image printed using the printing apparatus.
2. Background Technology
Inkjet printers for discharging ink onto a medium to form an image belong to the class of printing apparatuses. In such of these inject printers, images are printed using light-curable ink that is irradiated with ultraviolet light or other light and cured (for example, refer to Patent Citation 1). In inkjet printers that use such light-curable ink, the occurrence of bleeding (running) caused by combinations of ink droplets can be suppressed by curing the ink droplets discharged on the medium with light.
Japanese Patent Registration No. 4321050 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.